


"Goodbye" is the Hardest Word to Say

by NellyHarrison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Funeral, Gen, Mentions Berica, Mentions Stydia, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a common desire on Tumblr among the fans.  Allison's funeral followed by a visit to Erica and Boyd's graves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Goodbye" is the Hardest Word to Say

The funeral had been beautiful. Like with Kate and Victoria’s funerals, it was held by Allison’s grave, her casket and a blown up photo of her there for all to see. The small group of friends sat in the first row at Chris’s insistence. After all, with the amount of family Allison had lost, her friends had become the people she felt closest to. They all tried to be strong, as strong as Allison had always been, but it was more difficult than any of them could have ever imagined. By the time the casket was lowered into the earth, they’d all given into the grief that was overwhelming them.

As those that knew Allison but didn’t really _know_ her dispersed, eight still remained. Mrs. McCall and Sheriff Stilinski lingered at the edge of the chairs, their hearts heavy as their children felt such loss. Neither really knew how to help them cope, nor did they really know how to help Chris, who remained seated, staring at his daughter’s grave. You weren’t supposed to bury your children. It just wasn’t supposed to happen. With a look up to the man, Melissa took slow steps to where Chris sat and laid her hand on his shoulder. He physically deflated, his eyes falling closed as he reached up and placed his hand over hers, his head falling as tears gathered in his eyes.

"I’m so, so sorry, Chris," she whispered, placing her other hand over his and squeezing. "If there is anything you need, anything either of us can do to help in some way, we’re here."

"Both of us," Sheriff Stilinski added, moving closer to Melissa and shoving his hands into the pockets of his suit. He looked past Chris and locked eyes with his son, who held Lydia close as she weeped for their fallen friend.

The last week had been spent with everyone blaming themselves. Stiles insisted it was his fault, as the nogitsune was basically a piece of him. Lydia shot that down and said that if she hadn’t gotten taken and they had no reason to try and find her, Allison would be alive. Then there was Isaac, who stated that Allison would have been protecting herself if she hadn’t needed to protect him. Even Derek had felt at blame, saying that if he had been there to help them fight the Oni, Allison wouldn’t have been caught off guard like she had been. Scott had been the one to shut all of them up, reminding them that Allison had always been the kind of person to protect her friends and fight for what she believed in. She died doing what she was there to do, and it didn’t help anyone for them to place blame anywhere.

After what could have been hours but was most likely minutes, they all stood and made their way towards the exit. About halfway there, Isaac stopped, turning and looking around before heading in another direction.

"Isaac, where are you going?" Scott called after him, sharing a confused look with the others before following him, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek trailing after them. "Isaac?"

He had stopped and was staring at two gravestones, his hands in his pockets and his face as sullen as it had been when he’d seen Allison’s grave. When they got to where he was, they saw why he had gone there. Erica and Boyd’s graves sat side by side, something both of their parents had been against at the beginning but gave in when they heard from Isaac what they were to each other.

"Do you think they’re with her?" Isaac asked in a soft voice, letting out a stuttered sigh. "Do you think they’re all together?"

Derek was the one that stepped closer, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder. He knew how Isaac was feeling. While he wasn’t an alpha anymore, he still felt the absence of his betas in his life. Peter had been right; losing a pack member was like losing a limb, and that was something that he and Isaac would always share. “Yeah, I think they are. Erica’s probably being her snarky, sarcastic self and picking at Allison to make her laugh.”

"Boyd’s probably just standing there with a smile," Lydia added, her own mouth quirking up in a small smile. "He was never really chatty like Erica."

"And chatty she was," Stiles joked, letting out a small laugh. This made them all smile, the memory of the outgoing blonde still clear in their minds. It had been much longer since they lost Erica and Boyd, but they would never forget them. How could they? Despite the complicated arrangement back then, they would always be pack. No matter what, they were all a family, and each loss hit them hard, even if they didn’t show it.

"They’re all in a better place," Scott finally spoke, inhaling and exhaling slowly. The others nodded in agreement, then with one last look at the graves, they turned and made their way back towards the exit, joining the three adults and leaving their guilt behind. Life, they had learned, was short, and while losing those they held so dear was difficult, they knew that life was for the living. They had to keep fighting and move on with their lives, but they would never forget. Fifty years from now, they would still hold in their hearts the pariah turned bombshell, the gentle giant, and the huntress, finding peace in the knowledge that one day, they would all be united again.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people were asking for this, and I just went with it. Hopefully you liked it. I'm sorry for the feels. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged. Thanks for reading!


End file.
